She's my WHAT!
by CrystalHeart1800
Summary: Tessa and Jem pay a visit to the New York Institute. They decided to tell Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec their story. Note: I do not TMI or TID! Cassandra Clare does. I am doing this for fun.


"Hello, Tessa and Jem. What a pleasant surprise." I said with a smile. It's wonderful to see Tessa and Jem, but it is kinda weird to have them visit. They rarely have time. They only come to see us for only important business. I should ask them why they have come. "Is there something going on I should know about?"

"Me and Jem realized that you should get to know who you are. To be more specific, who your ancestors are. Us being 150 years old, we were very close to your family, the Herondales, and the Lightwoods." exclaimed Tessa.

"Well then. This should be an interesting History lesson. Please sit and I will call Jace. Should I call Isabelle and Alec?" Clary asked.

"It would be nice if they could come." Jem answered.

I nodded and started to look for Jace. I found him in the library, which is surprising because he rarely reads. "Jace? Tessa and Jem are here to tell us something."

"Did something happen?" asked Jace with concerning eyes.

"No. They want to tell us a bit of our ancestors. Since they knew them personally." reassuring Jace. "Also can you call Isabelle and Alec? Tessa and Jem would like for them to be here."

"Alright. I'll call them and be over there in a sec." Jace then proceeded to kiss me. Everyday Jace seems to be kissing me at least once a day. He's afraid that I might disappear or get kidnapped or something, so he's kissing me as if it's our last kiss ever.

I went back to the Great Library. Tessa always goes the Great Library whenever we talk. It's like her safe haven and she says it's special to her. I sat down across from her. "Jace will be right down, along with Isabelle and Alec."

TMITIDTMITIDTMITIDTMITIDTMITIDTMITIDTMITIDTMITIDTMITIDTMITIDTMITID

After everyone got to the library and got comfy, Tessa proceeded to tell everyone the reason she came.

"Me and Jem realized that we should tell you guys about your ancestors, that is the ones we personally knew." Tessa began.

"Jace. Did you look at your family tree?" asked Tessa.

"I hadn't really the time to."

Tessa took a deep breath. Jem put his hands on top of hers and gave her a reassuring smile. She then began to tell everyone the story. The story of her beginnings, how she knew the Shadow World, her family, and her powers. She told them about Mortmain and the Clockwork creatures. She then told everyone about her personal relationships. She told everyone, even though she looked directly at Jace for this, that she was once married to Will Herondale. She also told them the secret meetings with Jem when he was a Silent Brother. After all of that, she allowed anyone to ask her or Jem any questions.

"So you really can change into any person, as long you're holding something of theirs?" asked Isabelle.

"Yes. Would you like me to demonstrate?" Tessa holded out her hand. Isabelle gave her her ruby necklace. Examining it, Tessa gave a small smile. "This necklace was bought by Magnus, given to Camille, later gave it back. Magnus then gave it to Will, who gave it to Cecily. And I suppose you have it now.

Clary looked over at the Lightwoods and saw them jaws open, especially Alec. That his boyfriend gave Camille a necklace, but hasn't given him anything. I began to look back to Tessa and she has already transformed into an exact copy of Isabelle. "Wow. I never knew my nose was so big!" exclaimed Isabelle.

"That's exactly what Jessamine said!" Tessa replied with a sad smile.

"Can you really look into her mind?" asked Alec.

"Not anymore. I lost that power, but I can do some basic warlock magic, which I hadn't able to do before." Tessa answered.

"Did my great grandpa really invent all those things that we use today?" I asked.

"Of course. But we had to deal with the other ones that blew up." Jem told me.

Tessa looked over at Jace. "Are you alright? You're taking this quite well."

"Let me get this straight. I'm one of your descendants, correct?" asked Jace.

"Correct."

"And you're part demon?"

"Yes. I am part warlock, after all."

"That means I'm part demon. I have demon blood in me! I have demon blood along with angel blood! What am I!"

Me and Tessa sighed in exasperation.

"Your descendant, your problem." Jem pointed out.


End file.
